Legend Of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria
by MyReflectionWolf
Summary: Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylian roots from the world But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria Along the way he meets a Gerudo and a Zora. LargelyAU
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria**

_Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_**Author Note: **__One thing that I like about Legend Of Zelda is that every game that comes out can be treated like an AU, that's because each game is different from the last._

_So this has inspired me to create my own Legend of Zelda Universe. And don't worry, it may not take place in Hyrule, but there will be A LOT of references…and racism… But don't let that stop you from reading :D_

_**Summary:**__ Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylin roots from the world. But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria. Along the way he meets a Gerudo Prince and a Zora Princess. Largely AU, and a dash of yaoi  
><em>

**Chapter One **

"Link!"

The blond young man toppled out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He then gave out a groan as he got to his knees and rubbed the back of his head. He was seventeen years old and still, his older sister insisted on waking him up by screaming his name at the top of her lungs from the kitchen below his loft bedroom.

The teenager then crawled across the floor and peeped down at the lower level of the house and shot the long haired blond girl a sharp glare.

"Do you have to insist on waking me up like that every morning?"

He asked as the brown eyed girl gave him a sly smile.

"I wouldn't have to if you would wake up on your own and not be late for school."

She told him as his bright blue eyes widened.

"Shit! _Isle_, _Jaro_ and _Aurora_! Joslyn!"

Link shrieked as he disappeared from her sight as she heard the sound of her younger brother fumbling about trying to find his clothes.

"Don't say the Guardians' names in vain…"

Joslyn said as she finished putting the boy's lunch together. After a few minutes, Link rushed down the stairs and grabbed the brown paper sack off the table and gave his older sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks! And see you after school!"

He said hurriedly as he headed to the door.

"Wait!"

The taller blonde paused and then glanced at the girl who was just a head shorter than him as she grabbed a hooded green scarf off the coat rack. As Link turned to her, he deflated inside a bit.

"Oh…you're kidding me Jos…"

He said in a defeated tone as the girl put the hood on him and started to tie the scarf around his neck.

"No I'm not."

Joslyn started as she fastened the scarf around his neck.

"There have already been six Haylians murder this month, and I don't want you to be the seventh."

She told him sternly.

"And two of them were just passing through from another region back to Hyrule! Goddesses willing when this Treaty goes through these killings will stop!"

She said as She made sure the knot was secure and then she looked up to the taller boy and smiled.

"I just want you to be careful…"

"Don't worry, I will be."

Link told his older sister with a smile.

"Now I don't want to be anymore late for school, I gotta run!"

Link told her and gave her another kiss of the cheek and then darted out the door. Joslyn fallowed the young man and watched him from the doorway as he walked down the street, meeting up with his friend from school.

"Hey Link!"

The raven haired young man called as he saw Link dart up to him.

"Your sisters wake you up late again?"

He asked as the blond nodded.

"Yeah, like always…"

He muttered as he placed the sack lunch into his messenger bag.

"Well…in other news, has she spilled the beans about your birth parents yet?"

The boy then asked as the blonde boy paused in his steps.

"Uh…no…no she hasn't…"

He lied…like he always did about his heritage. And if his friend could see his pointed ears that his sister painstakingly made him hide every day, he would know right away that he way Haylian.

"Huh, you'd think she'd mention something now…you are seventeen…"

"Hey Archer…can we change the subject?"

Link asked as the boy laughed light heartedly.

"Yeah, sorry Link, I know that can be a touchy subject for you, its kinda like your hiding the fact you Haylian under that hooded scarf you ware every day."

The raven headed boy joked as Link laughed alongside him nervously.

"Yeah…right…"

Link said as he looked at the cobble stone under his feet as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

"So I spoke to Susan yesterday after school for you…"

Archer then said suddenly as he gave his friend a sly look as he saw the blond bush slightly.

"Oh really…what did she say…"

Link asked as the raven headed boy skipped a few steps ahead of him and turned to face him as he threw his arms behind his head as he proceeded to walk backwards.

"She totally has a a crush on you!"

Archer said with a grin as Link's face became beet red.

"Seriously?"

He asked as the boy nodded.

"Yep."

He said as he turned back around.

"You owe me big for that, Link."

Archer said as the two of them approached the school.

"And you know I always pay my debts one way or another, Archer."

Link replied as he spotted the girl with red hair. She blushed at him as she threw him a smile. Link returned the smile with a crooked grin as they walked into the school.

_**Meanwhile**_

"My Lady!"

The tall blonde with long hair that was pulled back into a pony tail said with alarm as he looked over to the shorter brunette with dark brown eyes. She had the look of fear on her face as she had stood up from the table.

"My Lady is there something wrong?"

The man asked again as the young woman shook her head.

"Something is terribly wrong..."

She began as the man approached her and then helped her to sit down into a chair. He then knelt down next to her to where he was looking up at her with green eyes.

"I saw darkness…something that this nation has not seen in a hundred years…"

She said as the man nodded.

"What else did you see My Lady Mae?"

He asked as the young woman looked at him

"…The reason behind the Haylian murders…They are sacrifices to a Beast…Goddesses…no…"

She said as she stood up from the chair and turned to face a large painting behind her. It was a portrait of three white wolves. Each wolf was surrounded by a different color, red, blue, or green.

"…Guardians…Please…help us…"

She said as she looked at the painting with a pleading look in her eyes.

_**Elsewhere**_

_There was nothing but darkness, and that's where he stood, in the middle of darkness. But even though he swore that he was alone, he felt like he was being watched. But it wasn't threatening, just the feeling that someone or something was watching him._

"_I see…So we are needed once again…"_

_A deep, melancholy voice said off to his right. _

"_Yes, it appears that way brother."_

_A voice to his left said, this one sounded almost playful, even soothing._

"_Then let us be found… We are the guardians…and only the worthy will find us."_

_Another voice said. This one however sounded like it came from right in front of him. This voice sounded soothing as well as wise._

_There was then a bright flash of green light before him and he had to shield his eyes from it. After a moment, the light dimmed to revile a white wolf with dark brown eyes standing before him._

"_Will you seek us Young Haylian Hero of Legend?"_

_The soothing wise voice said._

"Link…"

The blond jerked in his seat as his friend poked him from behind.

"Dude, when did you get to sleep last night? School's just about to let out."

Archer said as Link blinked at him blurry eyed as the bell rang.

"At a decent enough time…this last lesson just gets to me you know…"

He whispered back as he propped his head on his hand and reflected on the dream he had.

"_Haylian Hero of Legend…and seeking the guardians…what the hell was that…_"

Link asked himself as he grabbed his messenger bag and threw it onto his shoulder as he stood up from his desk. He then walked home still with the dream in mind and the odd sensation that he was being watched from three different angles.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author Notes:**

Okay…if you have read my other Legend Of Zelda Fiction, you would recognize my Character Mae, who in that story is a Reaper/ Death God/Goddess…whatever you want to call her. In this story…I wanted to give her a different role, so she is a Princess… a delicate Princess…haaa…this is gonna be fun…with the elf racism stuff ^^;

MyReflectionWolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria**

_Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_**Author Note: **__One thing that I like about Legend Of Zelda is that every game that comes out can be treated like an AU, that's because each game is different from the last._

_So this has inspired me to create my own Legend of Zelda Universe. And don't worry, it may not take place in Hyrule, but there will be A LOT of references…and racism… But don't let that stop you from reading :D_

_**Summary:**__Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylian roots from the world. But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria. Along the way he meets a Gerudo Prince and a Zora Princess. Largely AU, and a dash of yaoi_

**Chapter 2**

Link walked into the house and shut the door behind him. As he did that, he pulled the hooded scarf off his head and placed it on the coat rack. After that he walked up the stairs to his loft bedroom and carelessly dropped his messenger bag onto the floor and then collapsed onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow.

A few minutes passed and a knock was heard at the front door of the house as Link lifted his head of his pillow. The knock came again and with a groan, the blue eyed blond heaved himself off of his bed and darted back down the stairs. He then quickly grabbed the green hooded scarf and threw it over his head and tied it around his neck as he approached the door.

When Link opened the door he saw a man who was a head taller than him with blond and green eyes. Link also noticed that this man was dressed in royal attire and after putting the pieces together in his head he blinked at the man with confusion.

"May I help you Sir?"

He asked as the man nodded to him.

"Yes…May I come in?"

The man asked at the teenager dully nodded and allowed the royal into his home.

"Sure…"

He said slowly as the man passed him.

"Uh…Can I get you something to drink…"

Link then asked the man as he watched him glance around the house.

"No…I am actually here to speak to the Haylian who lives here…"

The blonde man said suddenly as Link felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hay-haylian…"

The blue eyed teen stuttered as the man turned to face him with knowing eyes.

"Yes…that would be you now wouldn't it, young man."

The man said as Link backed up into the wall behind him as fear shown in his blue eyes.

"Uh…y-you're not going to kill me are you?"

Link then asked as the man then looked at him surprised.

"Now why would I do that? I'm just a messenger from the Princess…"

The man told him, then it clicked and the stranger then snapped his fingers.

"Ah, I see, the murders that have been happening lately…"

The man said as Link watched him.

"This visit dose concern those cases as well…tell me young man, are you aware of human sacrifices?"

"Uh…a little…I know they are barbaric in nature…"

Link said as the man nodded.

"Yes…well, this seems to be the case behind the Haylins that have been murdered so far."

The man told him as his eyes widened.

"Why are you telling me all this? What the hell can I do, I'm,-I'm a kid!"

Link then told the man franticly as the stranger looked at him calmly.

"My Lady told me to seek out the Haylian who hides his identity…"

The man said as Link watched him.

"That is all that I can tell you young man…"

He said as he pulled a decorated envelope out of his coat and handed it to him.

"You are requested to come to the palace tomorrow evening, have that letter with you and there will be no problems…"

The front door then clicked opened as both of the men looked toward the door.

"Hey Link, I'm…"

Joslyn paused as she looked at the stranger standing in her kitchen.

"I will see you tomorrow then…"

He then said with a slight bow and let himself out of the house. The blonde girl watched the stranger leave and then looked back toward her younger brother.

"Link…Who was that?"

She asked as she eyed the letter in the teen's hand.

"A…messenger…"

The blue eyed boy said as the shorter girl approached him. Joslyn then took the letter and opened and started to read it.

"What? The Princess has summoned you? Why?"

Joslyn asked as the boy shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Link muttered as he took the letter from his sister and then pulled the hood scarf off his head.

'I'm tired Jos…I think I'm going to lay down for a bit…"

Link then told her as he started for the stairs that lead to the loft.

"Do you want me to bring you your supper up latter?"

The girl then asked worriedly as Link tossed her a wave.

"Sure…"

He replied as he made his way out of her sight. Once in the loft, Link tossed the hooded scarf onto the floor and once again fell face first onto his pillow. He was tired, confused and he still felt the aching feeling that something was watching him.

He then gave out a groan as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. It had been a long day, and he was tired. So he allowed sleep to overcome him.

A few hours passed and Joslyn made her way up to her younger brother's loft bedroom and placed a plate of food next to his bed. She smiled lightly at him as she noticed that he was asleep. Joslyn then placed a kiss on his forehead as she pulled a blanket over him.

That was when she heard a knock at the door.

Joslyn then looked at the door from the loft and then headed down the stairs to answer it. At the door was her brother's friend, Archer.

"Oh Archer, May I help you?"

She asked as the teen tossed her a smile.

"Yeah I was wondering if Link would like to come out and hang out tonight."

The raven headed teen said as Joslyn offered him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Archer, but he's asleep."

"Ah, well then I guess I'll see him tomorrow…"

Archer said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, see you later Joslyn."

The teen then said as the girl gave him a smile and then shut the door. The long haired blond girl then pressed her head against the door. She had been protecting the young haylian boy since he had become part of her family when her father had brought him home years ago.

Joslyn remembered the infant that her father had carried into the house almost as if it was yesterday. Her father had told her and her mother that the baby's mother had died during child birth and that he had decided to foster him until he could be adopted. It turned out that the child would stay in their capable hands and he was given the haylin name Link, since the child was haylian born.

The girl then pried herself away from the door and then walked to her own bedroom under the loft. She was also tired from the long day, but not for the same reasons as her brother.

**XXXX**

_He stood once again in darkness. And once again he heard the voices of three individuals, one to his right, the other to his left, and the last was right in front of him. Again he saw a flash of green light and a white wolf standing before him._

"_Who are you?"_

_He asked as the wolf seemed to smile at him._

"_Young Haylian, I am the Guardian of Courage…The Guardian of Faore…"_

_The feminine voice said as he blinked at the wolf confused._

"_Your…a Guardian of Vestria…?"_

_He asked as the wolf nodded._

"_Indeed…"_

_The voice said…_

Link awoke to see a plate of food sitting on the table next to his bed and a blanket draped over him. He figured that Joslyn had placed it over him when she had brought up his dinner after he had fallen asleep. The blonde boy then sat up with a moan as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the plate. He couldn't decide if he was hungry or not. After a few minutes of staring at the plate and took a few bites before he set it back down. He then lay down on his bed again on his back and looked at the ceiling above him.

"That dream again…"

He muttered as he found the roof over his head to be rather fascinating.

"What does it mean?"

He asked himself since he was sure that there was no one in ear shot of him. He then gave out a sigh and rolled onto his side. That's when he noticed the letter that the strange man had given him. It was lying discarded on the floor. The blonde boy looked at it oddly before he decided to pick it up. His sister had already read it. He remembered that. But he had yet to read it.

Link then opened the letter and read what was inside.

_The Princess of Vestria has requested your presence at the Palace of Roses. You are to arrive at the time appointed in this summons._

_Time: XX:XX:XX_

Link folded the letter closed and placed it on the table next to his bed. He then returned to lay on his back and draped on arm over his eyes. Why was he being summoned to the Palace, and how did she somehow know that he was Haylian decent? He had never told anyone outside he adopted family and his sister made sure to hide his pointed ears from the world whenever he went out or when guests came over.

The blonde sighed again and it ended up turning into a yawn. He was still tired, and his nap really didn't do him any good. He eventually rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. Shortly afterwards, sleep blissfully overcame him.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 2! And don't worry loyal readers of Bloody Tears! The next chapter is under way, I just have other creative juices flowing right now and this is the main muse at the moment ^^;

Anyway, characters who will make an appearace.

Gannondorf, and Ruto are the main ones… Gannondorf will be much younger and he will not start out as a villain! HOMG! And Ruto…she will be younger then Link and Gannondorf, and yeah to start she will have a little girl crush on Link but then they will have this brother sister thing going on, and Gannondorf will just make things awkward for Link…:D let's just say that for now

MyReflectionWolf


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria**

_Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_**Author Note: **__One thing that I like about Legend Of Zelda is that every game that comes out can be treated like an AU, that's because each game is different from the last._

_So this has inspired me to create my own Legend of Zelda Universe. And don't worry, it may not take place in Hyrule, but there will be A LOT of references…and racism… But don't let that stop you from reading :D_

_**Summary:**__Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylian roots from the world. But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria. Along the way he meets a Gerudo Prince and a Zora Princess. Largely AU, and a dash of yaoi_

**Chapter 3**

Blood dripped from the curved blade as he watched the middle aged Haylian man breathed his last. A small smile curved across his lips as he looked at the sword he held in his left hand as the golden triangle glowed softly.

"Heh…this one actually fought…fitting…"

He muttered as he then knelt down next to the corpse.

"You make the ninety-ninth…"

He then said as he returned to his feet as he sheathed the curved sword.

"Time to find the last sacrifice…I wonder who that would be…?"

He then asked himself as he turned from the slaughtered corpse and vanished into the night.

**XXXX**

"So there was another murder last night?"

Link asked as he sat down at the table in the kitchen as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs onto it.

"Yeah…they found the body of a middle aged Haylian man in just the town over from here…its kinda disturbing…"

Joslyn said as she took a sip from her tea.

"That would make seven this month…"

"Ninty-nine murders total…"

Joslyn said quietly as she set her cup onto the table. She then glanced at the blond across from her.

"Link…I think it would be best if you stay home today…at least until you have to go to the palace…"

The blonde boy looked at his sister alarmed as his fork hung from his mouth.

"But Archer and I are-"

"I don't care!"

Joslyn cut him off sharply as she gave him a stern look.

"People are being killed Link, people who are of Haylian blood! I don't want that to be you!"

She told him as Link looked at his older sister surprised; he then shot her a glare.

"I know that I'm Haylian, and I know that my race is being targeted…"

He told her calmly with controlled anger in his voice.

"But that's not going to make me live in fear…I'm going to hang out with Archer today…and I'll ware that stupid hooded scarf…"

He then added as the blonde girl looked at him worriedly.

"I still don't want you to go out…"

She said again. Link then pushed his half eaten plate of food away from him and stood.

"I'm going out for a walk…I Don't want to argue with you right now…"

He said as he walked to the door grabbing the green hooded scarf as he went.

"When are you gonna be home?"

Joslyn asked as the teen tied the scarf around his neck.

"Before I have to go to the Palace…"

He said and he was out the door after that. Joslyn then sighed as she looked at the half eaten place across from her before she picked it up. Link hadn't eaten much the night before. So she was sure that he was starving. But the murders that had been happening lately had been making her twice as protective of the younger boy as usual.

**XXXX**

"So I guess you got into a fight with your sister this morning?"

Archer asked as walked up to his friend in the ally.

"Tsk…"

Link said as he kicked a rock the he had been glaring at for the past twenty minutes.

"Yeah…it was over something trivial…"

"Like?"

The raven headed boy inquired as the blonde glanced over at him.

"The murders that have been happening…it started out as a normal conversation…"

Link told him but then let it hang, seeing as he didn't want to let his secret slide much more then he just did. Archer gave his friend a confused look but brushed it off.

"But the targets have all been Haylian…So what's the big deal?"

He asked as Link gave his friend a worried look. The raven haired teens eyes then widened a bit as his mouth formed an "O".

"I see know…so your…"

Archer said as he leaned against the wall next to the other teen.

"Yep…"

Link said bluntly as the other boy glanced at him.

"So that's why you ware that hooded scarf…"

"This isn't going to hinder our friendship is it?"

Link then asked as the other teen shook his head.

"No, I don't think so since I have known you since we were kids…but I think it would still be a good idea to hide it from everyone else for a little while longer, or at least until we graduate."

Archer said as Link nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah…I have a summons at the Palace today…"

Link then told his friend as Archer gave him a look of shock.

"Wait what? What did you just say?"

The boy asked as Link rubbed the back of his head.

"I have a summons to the Palace…"

He said unsurely this time as he noticed the shocked expression of the other boy's face.

"Link…when did this happen?"

"Yesterday after school…a messenger from the Princess came to my house."

Link told him.

"What did they say?"

Archer asked.

"Well…He knew that I'm…"

Link said trailing off as he glanced around seeing if there was anyone within ear shot of listening.

"You know…and he also mentioned a few things about the murders that have been going on, it's really disturbing…"

He then added.

"What about the murders?"

Archer inquired again.

"I'm not telling you that…"

Link said as the raven headed teen gave him a disappointed look.

"Alright…so what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno…but I do need to be back home in a little bit…"

Link said as Archer then nodded.

"Okay, then let's go hang out at your house…"

Archer said with a grin as Link gave him an odd look.

"What? Why?"

He asked.

"I wanna see those ears."

He said teasingly as Link gave him a lazy glare.

**XXXX**

Joslyn stood in the kitchen doing some cleaning here and there when she heard the front door open. This jerked her attention away from her task to look up as Link and Archer walked into the house.

"Oh Link…"

She said as Link pulled the hooded scarf off his head, much to Joslyn's surprise.

"Don't worry, he knows…"

Link said with an irritated tone as the raven haired boy tossed the blond girl a grin and a wave as they walked up the stairs.

As the two teens entered the loft bedroom, Archer marveled at Link's pointed ears.

"Wow, so…haylians really have pointed ears…"

Archer said as Link sat down on his bed as Archer found a place to sit on the floor.

"Yeah…I guess…"

Link muttered as he brushed a lock of blonde hair behind his left ear.

"So what do you think the Princess needs to talk to you about?"

Archer then asked as Link shrugged as he leaned back onto his bed.

"I dunno…"

He started.

"But as I told you before, I think it has something to do with the murders that have been happening…"

Link told him again as he sat back up, finding the position to be uncomfortable.

"Whats do you think is gonna happen?"

Archer asked.

"Again, I dunno…"

Link said as he flanked out the window.

"Well, looks like I need to start heading out to the Palace…"

He said as he picked up the letter that was sitting on the table next to his bed.

"Want me to walk with you?"

Archer offered as the blonde boy shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'll just have to muster up some courage…"

Link told him as they walked out of the loft and down the stairs.

"But your gonna tell me what happens right?"

Archer asked as he watched Link pull on the hooded scarf.

"Duh, of course I will, I tell you nearly everything."

Link assured as he tied the scarf around his neck as he walked out the door with his friend behind him.

"Alright then, good luck!"

The raven headed teen then called as he started down the street toward his house. Link watched him for a moment before he started for the palace. He walked through the maze of the streets that weaved through the towers of buildings and shops. He soon made his way to the market where a large, decorated fountain stood. As Link walked around the fountain, he noticed that the three figures that stood as the fountain's center piece were three wolf figures. Each figure was looking skyward. The wolf at the top had blue glass eyes, the one to its lower right had red glass eyes and the one to the left of it had green glass eyes.

Link blinked at the green eyed wolf statue as its eyes seem to watch him. The blonde teen then shook his head as he tore his sight from it. It must have been a trick of the light. He thought as walked passed a few venders who tried to sell him their goods. It wasn't long after he made his ways through the maze of vendors of the market and streets, he found himself at the gates of the Palace where he was stopped by a guard.

"Hault, state you business lad."

The armored man said as Link fumbled around his pockets for the letter he had received the day before. Once he found it he presented it to the guard. The man gave him an odd look before he took the note from him and glanced it over. After a moment, the guard shrugged and handed it back to him.

"Alright…fair enough…You may enter, head straight down this path and you will come to the front doors of the palace."

He explained as he opened the gate.

"And keep that letter handy, it'll keep you out of trouble from any more guards that you come across."

The man added as Link thanked him and then made his way down the directed path. He came upon a few more guards as he went who had also demanded his reason for being on Palace Grounds. And like the guard at the front gate advised him, he had kept the letter on hand to show the other guards.

He soon arrived at the giant sized set of doors. Standing in front of the doors was another guard. As Link walked up toward him he pulled out the letter once again but the guard simply opened the door for him.

"Greetings, the Princess told me of your arrival. You may enter."

He said as Linked blinked for a moment but then entered as he thanked him. The door shut behind him as he walked into a large foyer with two grand looking stair cases winding up before him that lead to the second level of the palace. There were also many doors that littered the walls of the room that he was now standing in. Suddenly the door to his left opened as the man that he recognized from the day before exited it and made his way across the room to him.

"If you would fallow me, please."

He said as he stopped and bowed slightly to him. He then moved swiftly toward the door on Link's right. Link watched the blonde man for a moment before he started after him. The man then opened the door and ushered the teen into the room. Once Link was inside the man fallowed him and closed the door behind him. Once the door closed, his attention was drawn to the sound of a book being closed. He then spotted a young woman rise from a chair.

The woman was a foot shorter than him and had shoulder length brown hair. She wore a simple, yet elegant red and cream colored dress. It took Link a moment before he realized the he was in the presence of the Princess before he bowed to her.

A light giggle was sounded from where the princess stood before Link decided to gaze up at her again.

"Greetings young Haylian…"

She said with a small smile as she approached him.

"Um…"

"I see that Soren had delivered to you my letter."

She said as she stopped in front of him.

"Uh…"

"I assume you are wondering why I have summoned you?"

She said as she walked away from him and stopped in front of a large panting of three white wolves.

"Yeah…"

He said as he watched her.

"Tell me…what do you know of the three Guardians? "

The princess suddenly asked as she looked up at the painting. Link watched the maiden with slight confusion from where he stood before he looked up toward the painting of the three wolves.

"Well, I know that they are the guardians of Power, Wisdom and Courage."

He started as he began to ponder on what he had learned in school about the guardians.

"The guardian, Aurora is said to live in the northern mountains in the frozen peaks of Borealis Ridge…"

He said as he was now talking in thought.

"The guardian, Jaro lives in the volcanic mountains of the Death Mountain Ridge along the border of Hyrule where we often trade with the Gorons that live there…"

Link continued still as he continued his train of thought.

"And lastly, the guardian, Isle lives deep in the Hibiscus Forest and is said to dwell near a large lake in the forest…also the forest is close to a Zora settlement called Aquamistra, at Lake Vestor."

Link finished as he looked back toward the princess who had turned to him by now and was smiling warmly at him.

"I see that you know geography very well."

She complemented as Link laughed meekly.

"Well…its always been my best subject in school…"

He replied as he heard, Soren, the blonde man, behind him chuckle lightly. Link's attention jerked to the man behind him briefly as his attention was then drawn back to the Princess.

"Tell me, what do you know of Haylian myths…"

The Princess now asked him warily. At this, the teen gave her a confused look.

"Not much really…only as much as what the news papers have said about the murders and what people say on the streets…"

He commented as the Princess nodded slowly.

"I see…that is quite a shame…"

She said as she then approached the boy and then offered for him to take a seat in a chair.

"Let me tell you of one myth in particular."

She said as she sat down as Link approached the chair that was gestured to him.

"There are always three; three Goddesses, three Guardians and three Holders."

She began as Link started to listen to her.

"The three Holders are the bares of the a Tri force."

The young woman further explained as she saw the confused expression of the teen's face.

"The tri force also comes in a set of three, one for power, one for wisdom and the last for courage."

She explained as Link nodded slowly, catching onto the theme.

"Now its been long said that the three Holders would one day set foot in Vestria. We already know that the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, is the Holder of Wisdom. She will be arriving in our country within the next few months to deal with the Treaty between our two counties."

The Princess said as Link blinked at her slightly confused.

"And we also have a suspicion that the Holder of Power is roaming around our country."

She said before she looked straight at the teenager sitting across from her, startling him just a bit.

"And it's been long said that the Holder of Courage would be one who hides who he is."

She said and then slowly smiled as Link pointed to himself.

"I'm the Holder of Courage…?"

He asked slowly as the Princess nodded to him.

"Yes."

She started.

"All of our evidence points to you, you have no knowledge of your true Haylian roots as well as the fact that you hide them when you are about in public. Soren provided the conformation of this after he visited your home yesterday."

The Princess said as the taller blonde man nodded slightly.

"And so this brings me to a request."

The Princess suddenly asked as she looked at the teenager seriously.

"Its also long been told that when the three Holders set foot in Vestria, a dark presence would creep upon the land. Thus the Guardians wound need to be sought."

She began.

"Young Haylian…Holder of Courage, would you seek the Three Guardians Of Vestria and do what has not been done in centuries?"

The Princess suddenly asked as Link was taken aback by the request.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author Notes:**

Oh hurray for cliffhanger chapter endings!...Not really…at most times when these happen amuture authors have hit a dead end…Most of the time this is me…BUT NOT THIS TIME!

*feeling epic*

Oh, and we have made progress…a little…and you get more of an indie look into Vestria and its location :3 Link, you are so _smart_ with your knowledge of geography :D

MyReflectionWolf


	4. Chapter 4

**Legend of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria**

_Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_**Author Note: **__One thing that I like about Legend Of Zelda is that every game that comes out can be treated like an AU, that's because each game is different from the last._

_So this has inspired me to create my own Legend of Zelda Universe. And don't worry, it may not take place in Hyrule, but there will be A LOT of references…and racism… But don't let that stop you from reading :D_

_**Summary:**__Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylin roots from the world. But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria. Along the way he meets a Gerudo Prince and a Zora Princess. Largely AU, and a dash of yaoi_

**Chapter 4**

"E-excuse me?"

Link asked as he looked at the princess who sat before him in shock.

"I do think that you heard me clearly young man."

Said with a knowing smile as the teenager just blinked.

"B-but I'm just a kid? What can I do?"

The brunette sitting across from Link chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, the quest is not all that difficult, not the beginning at least. The first part of the quest is too seek _understanding_ which is the reason for the existence of the Guardians."

The Princess told him as the teenager still looked shocked at the quest just given to him.

"Each Guardian holds knowledge about what they represent."

She began to further explain.

"Take the guardian Jaro for example. He holds valuable knowledge about **power**. He can explain to you both the pros and cons of having power and what it can do to those who are misguided."

The told him as Link nodded to her.

"Okay…"

He said as he leaned back into his chair.

"So…you just want me to learn from the guardians? How come you couldn't just pick some other person?"

Link asked confused as the Princesses' expression became blank and unreadable.

"If that were the case, Soren would have been gone yesterday and you would still be sitting at home without a care to the world as of present."

The young woman told him flatly as Link flinched.

"So why me?"

Link asked again.

"Because you were chosen by the Guardians. "

She told him as Link looked at her confused.

"Have you been having strange dreams?"

She suddenly asked as Link froze in his chair. Yes he had. But he stayed silent for the moment. At this, the princess smiled knowingly.

"Did you hear three different voices?"

She asked again, Link still didn't say anything.

"Did you see a whi-"

"How do you know this?"

The teenager roared suddenly as he arose from his chair while the Princess watched him calmly. For a moment, there was nothing but silence between them.

"I have also had them…"

She told him as Link sank defeated into his chair.

"Okay…"

He muttered as the Princess looked at him apologetically.

"I am sorry that I have suddenly dropped this onto you."

She said as Link gave out a sigh as he looked at her.

"But time is running out rather quickly, and we suspect that there is only a matter of time until the last haylin is sacrificed…"

The Princess said as Link's attention jerked back to her fully.

"Why are just haylians being murdered?"

He asked as the Princess leaned back into her chair.

"We think it has something to do with a spell to allow an individual to have an extended life span. And since the haylian race is said to be the closest to the goddesses, its highly likely that whoever is behind the murders wants to secure their chances of gaining an extended life by just going after that one race."

She explained as Link rose an eye brow at her.

"So this person wants immortality?"

He asked as the young woman sitting across from him looked at him blankly.

"No, that would be impossible."

She said flatly.

"But it wouldn't surprise me if that is what they are aiming for."

The then added as Link blinked at her.

"So is the actually reason behind me seeking the Guardians is to stop the murders?"

He then asked as the Princess now arose from her chair.

"No…I feel that it's already too late for that…"

She said as she made her was over to a book shelf and skimmed through them.

"Then whats the point then? I know that you said that to seek the guardians was to seek understanding but if I can't stop it from happening then why go?"

He asked as he stood from his own chair as the Princess tapped the spine of a particular book before she pulled it halfway off the shelf. This caused the book shelf to be pulled into the wall to reveal a hidden staircase. As Link jumped in alarm to the appearance to the staircase, the princess turned to him.

"I you would, please fallow me."

She said as she then started to descend down them but paused.

"Oh and Soren if you wouldn't mind…"

She said as the blond man with green eyes who was standing next to the door smiled at her and bowd slightly. He then turned and locked the door. Link looked at Soren and then at the princess.

"This is my private library. So no one is allowed to enter, so no one knows about this passage way."

She explained as the teenager slowly nodded and then processed to fallow the princess down the staircase. The staircase wound down one level before they entered a room that was the same size of the library above them. Across the room from where they entered the room was a small fountain that mirrored the one in the marketplace. Link looked at the three wolf statues strangle as he noticed a shimmer of silver coming from the center of the three figures.

"That's the sword of the guardians."

The Princess said as she noticed the teenager's confusion.

"It has been in this room for the past one hundred years."

She the further explained as she walked up to the fountain next to Link as the young man watched her.

"So is this the Alter Sword?"

Link asked as the Princess nodded in reply.

"Yes."

She said as she bent down and dipped her hand into the fountain.

"I also think it would be best if you had it for your quest."

She said as Link looked at her confused again.

"Don't get me wrong, Princess, but is that necessary? "

He asked as the young woman glanced up at him.

"Belive me when I say this young Haylin."

She began.

"There will be trials and puzzles that you will face where this sword will be of great use. It is not only a weapon but also a key."

She explained as she stood up and absently shook the water from her hand.

"Take the sword."

She then commanded the young man with a look. Link at first, didn't know what to do. At the tone of the Princess's voice he stood at attention. But as the young woman stood waiting on him to act out her command; Link looked at the silver blade and swallowed hard. He had never held a sword before in his life. He didn't even know how to use one. Link then reached for the decorative hilt of the blade. When he grabbed it, he felt a strange twinge. Like he was something familiar, like he had done this before many times, maybe in another life time. Then with a single fluid movement, he ripped the sword out of the fountain as the sword sang to him.

As he took a step back from the fountain with blade in hand, he looked at it with alarm. What was that feeling just then? Why was it so familiar? He wondered as the Princess looked on him with a small smile on her face.

To her, she saw the Hero from Haylian legend, but to Link, he just saw confusion. Even though he was told what he had to do, he didn't know what he was getting into. And it terrified him.

**XXXX**

It was late at night when Link finally got home with the Alter Sword and a Vestrian made shield strapped to his back. Thankfully, night had fallen by the time he had left and most people were at home except for a few men who were at the bars as well as the homeless who often wondered the streets at night. Link walked into his home, he guessed it was a little past eleven since the only light on was the one in the kitchen. As he pulled off the hooded scarf that had masked his pointed ears for the day, he noticed his older sister watching him with a worried expression.

"I'm home safe."

Link said in a tired voice as he took the sword and shield off of his back and set them by the door and made his way over to the table.

"Thank the goddesses for that…"

Joslyn said drained, like she had been sitting there since night had fallen worrying over him.

"So what did the Princess say?"

The brown eyed blond girl asked as Link sat down across from her and placed his head on the cool wood.

"She's sending me on a quest…"

He stated with a slightly muffled voice.

"Tomarrow I am going to go search for the three guardians of Power, Wisdom and Courage…"

He said further as his sister sat across from him silently.

"Also, she said I was a _Hero from Legend._ No sure what that means though…"

Link then added as he looked up at his sister. If she looked worried before when he had gotten home, she looked terrified now. Link however, was to tired from the day to really deal with his sister's worry rants and decided to stand up from the table.

"I'm going to bed… "

He said as Joslyn watched him. He gave his older sister a final look before he turned for the stairs that lead up to his loft bedroom.

For a moment, Joslyn sat in the kitchen, torn between locking her little brother up in the house the next day and letting him go. She was terrified as to what would happen to him without her there to keep him safe. But as he eyes drifted to the Alter Sword that rested against the wall by the door, her decision was made for her. She then arose from the table and turned off the light in the kitchen and made her way through the now darkened house to her bedroom.

She was a seamstress by trade and she would now put that to use for her brother. He may take her all night, but she didn't care. She would make her brother an outfit fit for a hero.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author Notes:**

Oi…is it just me or dose the last two chapters seem a bit to cliché? Anyway, Link got the sword…was really tempted to call it the Master Sword but…this isn't Hyrule…So I sat here for…five minutes…thinking of a name for it…*sigh*… I wanted this to be a longer chapter like the last but…off to start chapter five… :P

MyReflectionWolf


	5. Chapter 5

**Legend of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria**

_Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_**Author Note: **__One thing that I like about Legend Of Zelda is that every game that comes out can be treated like an AU, that's because each game is different from the last._

_So this has inspired me to create my own Legend of Zelda Universe. And don't worry, it may not take place in Hyrule, but there will be A LOT of references…and racism… But don't let that stop you from reading :D_

_**Summary:**__Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylian roots from the world. But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria. Along the way he meets a Gerudo Prince and a Zora Princess. Largely AU, and a dash of yaoi_

**Chapter 5**

The sun was what woke Link up in the morning. He groaned as the light blinded him out of his sleep and into a sitting position. He then rubbed his eyes as an attempt to wake them up before they landed on a neatly folded set of clothing sitting at the end of his bed. Link blinked for a moment in confusion before it registered that maybe his sister made them for him. The teenager then grabbed the articles of clothing and held them up to examine them. The over shirt was a green tunic that also had a matching hat. Also there was a white under shirt with matching white pants. He also noticed that there was thick decorative leather that could be strapped around his boots like armor. There was also a pair of elbow length, fingerless gloves that also had think decorative armor.

Link smiled at the detailed work behind the tailor made outfit. His sister had gone all out on this one. He was content with it and started to get dressed. Once he had the outfit on, he seemed to like it a bit more. It was comfortable and he could move around easily. He then made his way down to the lower level of the house and then saw another neatly folded article of clothing sitting on the table. As he walked up to it, he noticed a small note lying on top of it.

Link read the note and chuckled to himself. His sister had thought of everything. The clothing turned out to be a cloak. It was a lot more fashionable then his hooded scarf and it doubled to keep him warm when he would have to go the Borealis Mountains. The blond teenager then quickly made himself something to eat and then proceeded to pack up some things for his journey. He packed some food rations and some medical supplies just in case. He also threw in a map of the region and a compass. When he finished packing he threw the sword and shield onto his back, then his messenger back over his shoulder and then finally cloak over his shoulders. After fastening it in place, he walked over to his sister's bed room and knocked lightly on the door. When there was no response, he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw that Joslyn was asleep. This made him smile a put as he quietly entered the room and made his way over to her bed. When he was next to the blond girl's bedside, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Jos…"

He whispered as he turned for the door.

"Link…"

Link froze as he turned to face the girl who was looking at him blurry eyed with her head still on her pillow.

"Be careful okay…"

She told him as he nodded to her.

"I will…"

He whispered as he walked out of the room and closed the door softly. He then walked out of the house as he pulled the hood over his ears.

**XXXX**

A knock sounded on the door of Archer's house. The raven haired teen was the only one awake in the house. His father and mother were sleeping as was his older brother Claude. Archer was the only one in the house and of his friends who was actually a morning person. And it irritated him to no end. But when the teenager opened the door to see his best friend dressed in a cloak and new outfit. Archer quickly joined him outside of the house so not to disturbed those still sleeping inside.

"Link? Is that you?"

He asked as the other teen gave him a lazy glare.

"Yes, Archer, its me…"

He said with a roll of his eyes.

"So…I guess your sister made you a new outfit?"

"Yep."

Link replied as he adjusted his messenger bag.

"So are you going somewhere?"

The raven headed teen asked as Link nodded.

"Yeah, the Princess is sending me on a quest to seek out the Guardians."

Link told him as Archer raised an eye brow at him skeptically.

"Really? Prove it?"

He asked as it was Link's turn to raise an eye brow.

"I would show the Alter Sword but I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Link said as his friend just stared at him.

"Okay, now you're just pulling my leg."

He said as Link tossed him a sigh and pulled the cloak he was wearing back just enough to show the sheath of the sword.

"Okay…now I believe you…"

Archer said wide eyed as Link pulled the cloak around him again.

"I told you."

He said as the other teen stopped gaping at the blade that was strapped to his back.

"So you really are going on a quest for the Princess?"

He asked at the blond teen nodded.

"Yeah."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Archer now asked as Link shrugged.

"I don't know...I will be traveling to the Borealis Mountain Ridge, The Death Mountain Ridge and the to the Hibiscus Forest."

Link explained as his friend nodded.

"Okay…well then…just try and make it back before graduation."

Archer then said as Link chuckled. He knew that Archer wanted he and his best friend to graduate at the same time.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

Link told him as he started to walk down the street toward the northern gates of town.

"Hey Link!"

Archer then called after him.

"Stay safe man."

The raven haired boy said as Link turned to him at the mention of his name and then tossed him a smile and a wave."

" Alright."

Link called back as he continued his way.

**XXXX**

It was the afternoon by the time Link found himself sitting on a rock on the side of the dirt road that connected his home town with the next town over. With a horse, it would take half a day at a walking at a steady trot, but walking on your own would take from sun up to sun down. And here he sat looking at his map while he munched on an apple that he had packed that morning. He knew where he was going first, the Borealis Mountain Ridge. He wanted to get the hardest challenges out of the way first. Searching for the Guardian of Wisdom in the frigid Mountain Ridge could take him days or even weeks.

As Link got to the core of his apple he noticed one of the largest men he had seen in his life walking up the road toward him the way he came. He was tall and muscular and his skin was tanned. His red hair would make him stand out in a crowd if his build didn't. Also Link noticed that he wore a golden jewel on his forehead that matched the color of his eyes. Also the man was dressed in desert attire that screamed _Gerudo_ to him, but how could this man be a Gerudo when they were said to be a race of all women?

Link questioned as the man spotted him staring at him and flashed him a grin.

"Hey!"

He said casually as Link waved at him.

"Hi…"

Link replied as he looked up at the much taller man who then plopped down next to him casually.

"So, this is a nice place you found to rest. You got a nice comfy rock and a good view of the road."

The stranger said as he tried to start a conversation with Link as the teen watched the much larger tanned man.

"…Yeah…"

Link muttered in reply as the golden eyed man then looked at him.

"So what's your name?"

"Link, yours?"

"Gannondorf, but I prefer Gannon."

The man said as he held his hand out to Link who took it and was met with a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you…uh…Gannon…Are- are you a Gerudo by any chance?"

Link asked as the man threw him a laugh.

"Why yes I am! I bet you thought that that Gerudo were only a race of women huh."

Gannon said as the blond next to him nodded.

"That's what all the books that I have read have said."

Link told him as the man put a large arm around his shoulders.

"Then your books are wrong!"

He exclaimed as he held up his pointer finger.

"A male is born to the Gerudo race once every one hundred years."

The man said with a grin as Link looked at him oddly, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the size and lack of space between him and this towering man.

"And when that male is bore, he is instantly granted the place of _King_ once he turns twenty-one…but that's after he goes through his _Trial of Enlightenment_ as you may call it…"

Gannon said as Link nodded.

"What's that?"

Link asked curious as the man threw him a wink.

"Its where the Prince of the Gerudo travels for a year to learn how to be a good King."

He explained as Link nodded.

"And I assume that you're the Prince of the Gerudo?"

Link asked as he looked at the taller man.

"Yep!"

The tanned man proclaimed as he grinned proudly.

"So what are you?"

The man asked as Link sighed as he pushed himself a comfortable distance away from the towering figure.

"Haylian, but I was raised Vestrian…"

Link said as he lowered his hood as the man blinked at him.

"Well that's something, so what are you doing out here?"

Gannon asked as Link glanced at him.

"Well… The Princess has sent me on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria."

Link explained as the Gerudo looked at him confused.

"The what?"

He asked as Link looked at him surprised, had this man not seen the statues and fountains of three wolves littered in squares and markets in the towns he had passed through?

"The Guardians, they are three wolves who represent the three pieces of the Tri Force…"

Link explained as the man snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I've seen statues of three wolves but never asked about their significant."

Gannon said.

"But thanks for telling me, I guess you learn something new every day!"

The man exclaimed as Link smiled a bit.

"Yeah I guess so. So where are you headed?"

The blonde asked as the taller man took a thoughtful pose.

"Not sure…I'm just wondering…Where are you heading?"

He asked as Link showed the taller man his map.

"I'm heading toward the Borealis Mountain Ridge to the North. That's where I'm going to find the Guardian of Wisdom."

Link explained as Gannon nodded.

"Hm…interesting…"

He started.

"Mind if I join you?"

The gerudo then asked as Link shook his head.

"Not at all. I could use someone to talk to."

"Great!"

Gannon exclaimed with a grin as he hopped to his feet. Link casually stood up after him.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the next town?"

Gannon asked as he watched the blonde put his map back into his messenger bag and sling it over his shoulder.

"It usually takes a day to get to the next town by foot."

Link explained as he pulled his hood back over his ears and then started walking again. This caused the Gerudo who had just joined him on his quest to look at him oddly.

"Mind if I ask you why you ware that cloak?"

Gannon asked as Link glanced up at him.

"No."

He said as he looked at him.

"Why do you ware it?"

"Well… I've always worn something to hide my pointed ears…"

Link explained as they walked.

"Really?"

Gannon asked as the taller man shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah…for as long as I can remember…My older sister always made sure I had a hood on before I left the house…"

Link said further as the Gerudo nodded slowly.

"Is she Haylian also?"

Gannon asked as he saw the shorter blonde shake his head.

"No…"

He started.

"I was adopted."

He explained as Gannon stopped himself from gaping.

"Really? So you don't know who your parents are?"

The gerudo asked alarmed as Link nodded again as he glanced back up at the man again.

"No, not my birth parents, what about you?"

It was now Link's turn to ask the question.

"Well, I don't know my father, I assume that he was Haylian since the Gerudo Desert in across Hyrule Field from Castle Town… But I was raised by my mother and her twin sister."

Gannon said as he gave Link a thoughtful expression.

"So, I assume that the Gerudo have to leave the desert in order to…uh…"

Link stuttered, trying to find a word that didn't sound insulting or rude.

"Reproduce?"

Gannon suggested, catching on to what his new friend was going for.

"Yes!"

Link stated, it was better than the words that were coming to mind. Gannon smiled as Link as it turned into a brief chuckle.

"Yeah, most of the time that's how it is…but since I turned fourteen…well…lets just say I have quite a few daughters."

Gannon said with a sheepish grin as Link looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

Link asked as the taller man nodded.

"Yep…and the girls really seem to prefer me over risking their lives by going across the desert…also it means that they can stay with their wives-"

"Wives?"

Link asked now, surprised even more as Gannon looked down at him with slight confusion.

"Yeah…in my culture, homosexuality is actually normal…"

The Gerudo explained as the next town came into view while the sun started to sink in the sky. AT this fact, Link looked at the taller man uncomfortably.

**XXXX**

"Welcome to Mulberry's Inn, how may I help you?"

The red headed young woman asked as two young men entered her Inn. The young Innkeeper noticed that the taller of the pair was rather muscular and had tanned skin, while the shorter one was blond with pale skin that also wore a cloak over his figure.

"Hi."

The shorter man said as he approached the desk.

"I'd like to get a room please."

He said politely as the taller man loomed behind him in the background.

"Alright, two beds I assume?"

The Innkeeper asked as the cloaked blond nodded.

"Please."

"Oh come on Link, sharing a bed _won't_ be that bad."

The taller red head said as the blond shot him a glare as the Gerudo just grinned with a snicker, pulling a giggled from the girl behind the counter as Link turned back to face her, holding up two fingers.

"Two beds…please…"

He asked again as the girl wrote something done in a log and then turned around to face a wall that was littered with hooks and numbers. On a few hooks were keys to rooms that had not been rented out yet. After selecting a key she turned back to face the two men on the other side of the counter.

"Here is you room key, you have room 25 on the second floor, and the stairs are just to your right. Also breakfast starts and 6am and ends at 10am. My name is Cassie Mulberry if you need anything."

The red head said as Link blinked at the girl's last name.

"Mulberry…by any chance do you know a Susan Mulberry?"

He asked after he rolled the name around on his tongue.

"Why yes, I have a cousin who lives in the Capital, Rose City, just the town over, why?"

At this, Link's eyes seem to light up.

"I'm in the same class as her! She sometimes talk in the hall just before school starts if I get there early enough."

Link said with a smile as Cassie snapped her fingers.

"Oh! You must be Link, she often tells me about a boy who wears a hood who is in the same class as her."

She said as she smiled warmly at the blonde across from her.

"Its nice meeting Link and I do hope that you enjoy your stay."

She said as she watched the pair head to the stairs after she was thanked by the teenager.

"Oh! Link, before I forget, here is a card."

She said as she pulled a card out from under the desk and placed it on the desk as the cloaked young man walked back toward the desk.

"There are Mulberry Inns in every town; this card will give you a discount when you present it to the Innkeeper."

Cassie explained as Link took the card and looked at it.

"Awesome, thanks Cassie, that's a big help."

He said as he pocketed the card as he thanked her again and then returned to fallow Gannon up the stairs. Once up the stairs, Link walked down the single corridor to where he spotted the Gerudo standing in front of a door waiting for him since he held the key in his hand.

"Took you long enough."

The tanned skinned man teased as Link shot him a glare as he unlocked the door.

"For a moment I though she was going to ask you out to dinner."

Gannon teased further as he walked into the room after Link as the shorter young man shed his cloak and draped it onto the back of a chair along with his messenger bag. After that he look of the burden of weight that was the sword and shield that he had been carrying.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were packing."

The Gerudo said as he eyed the sword and shield as Link let then rest against the legs of the chair where he had depositing his other belongings.

"Huh?"

Link questioned as he then noticed that Gannon was talking about the weapon that had been hiding under his cloak.

"Oh that…"

He said as he eyed the blade.

"I just got it yesterday; A soldier gave me a few lessons on how to use it but…"

Link said without much confidence as he sat down on the bed as the Gerudo deposited his own belongings witch mostly consisted of a few daggers and two scimitars and throwing knives.

"So you haven't really had a chance to spar?"

Gannon asked as Link shook his head as he leaned back onto his bed.

"Nope."

He replied as the Gerudo tossed him a grin.

"How about tomarrow, when we are a bit of a ways out of town we have a friendly spar? And I can teach you a few things about handling a sword."

Gannon offered as Link gave him a crooked smile.

"That'll be great, thanks Gannon."

Link said as the taller red head lay down on his own bed.

"Don't mention it, it won't help anyone if you can't use a sword, especially if you are o a quest."

Gannon said as a yawn escaped from his lips as he then rolled over on his side, his back facing the usually disguised haylin.

"Well, good night"

The Gerudo said finally as Link laid down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling for a while, thinking about the next day, he wondered if he would even be able to handle using the sword in a spar, and what is he couldn't? Would his new friend teach him or laugh in his face? Gannon seemed like a nice enough guy but he had just met him so he couldn't judge that. A yawn then pushed its way out of the blonde, making Link realize just how tired he was. He then relinquished himself to the sleep that his body begged for as he pushed his thoughts out of his mind.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author Notes:**

Oh Gannon, you are so much fun to write at the moment… Anyway, why is Gannon so OOC…its all about gaining trust my dears :D

MyReflectionWolf


	6. Chapter 6

**Legend of Zelda: Guardians of Vestria**

_Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_**Author Note: **__One thing that I like about Legend Of Zelda is that every game that comes out can be treated like an AU, that's because each game is different from the last._

_So this has inspired me to create my own Legend of Zelda Universe. And don't worry, it may not take place in Hyrule, but there will be A LOT of references…and racism… But don't let that stop you from reading :D_

_**Summary:**__Link has lived in Vestria his whole life and had hidden his Haylian roots from the world. But the Princess of the country knows his secret and sends him on a quest to seek the three Guardians of Vestria. Along the way he meets a Gerudo Prince and a Zora Princess. Largely AU, and a dash of yaoi_

**Chapter 6**

Its was still early morning when the sound of swords clashing echoed across an open field, startling a man driving his wagon filled with his crop toward town. When the farmer looked across the field from under his straw hat he saw a two young men clashing swords. One had darker skin and was taller. He also looked like he was better skilled with a blade while the shorter, paler skinned blonde looked as if he was still learning.

The farmer stopped his wagon for a moment to watch the two young men spar for a moment before he continued to drive his wagon toward the town. As he watched, he saw the larger man, push the shorter one to the ground.

"Ha ha ha!."

Gannon bellowed as Link hit the grass with a thud and then shoot him a glare.

"You need to learn how to keep your stance while fighting, that way you won't stumble as much."

The gerudo told him as Link stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah…"

The blonde muttered as he picked up his sword with his right hand and then tossed it to his left, finding it to be more comfortable to hold the sword.

"Alright, take that stance again, and lets try this _one more time_."

Gannon said as the man who was watching them from his wagon gave a soft chuckle and then continued to drive into the town as he heard the sounds of clashing swords ring in his ears.

**XXXX**

It was mid morning before Gannon decided that Link had enough practice sparing as the two set off toward the next town. And as Link walked with his map in front of his face calculating in his mind how long it would take them to reach their next destination.

"You know that your going to trip if you keep doing that."

Gannon pointed out after a while as the Haylian raised an eye brow at him as he continued his silent calculations. It wasn't long however before Gannon's prediction came true. Link's foot hit a stone and he stumbled forward. As he fell to the dirt, he dropped his map.

"I told you."

Gannon said with a chuckle as he picked up the piece of paper and started to fold it as Link stood up as he dusted himself off.

"Why are you so glued to that map anyway?"

Gannon asked as He handed it back to the Haylian who took it and gave it a brief shake and glanced at it again.

"We got a late start today…"

Link said as the taller tanned man looked over his shoulder at the map.

"And?"

Gannon asked as he gave the cloaked blonde a questioning look.

"I'm trying to figure out a shorter route to the next town, mainly because its not safe after dark."

Link said as the Gerudo crossed his arms.

"And?"

He asked as the Haylian looked up at him finally.

"Monsters come out at night, like Stalfos."

"So?"

Gannon asked.

"So."

Link said as he started to fold the map.

"They are relentless and would attack anyone…legend has it that they are the lost souls of soldiers who died at war…"

Link said as he started walking down the path again as the Gerudo tailed behind him.

"Mmhmm… So you don't want to walk into one?"

Gannon asked as he glanced at the shorter young man who was walking just a ways ahead of him.

"Exactly…and because I'm still not very skilled with a sword…"

Link replied as a smirk spread across the gerudo's face.

"You know there is _only_ one way to fix that…"

Gannon said as the Haylian tossed him a lazy glare.

"More sparing?"

He asked loosely.

"Nope."

Gannon said as he jumped up to Link's side, startling the blonde just a bit.

"Actual combat."

He added with a grin as Link gave him a confused look.

**XXXX**

"I hate you…"

Link grumbled as he held his sword in his left hand as Gannon twirled his twin scimitars in each hand as he grinned. Night had just fallen a few moments ago. And even though they had arrived at the next town a few minutes before dusk, Gannon insisted that they spend _at least_ an hour just outside of the town to fight some monsters. And even though Link protested, he couldn't stop the giant man from tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him out of the hotel. This pulled a fit of laughter from the innkeeper at the front desk, humiliating the Haylian in an already awkward position.

"Oh come on! Fighting in combat isn't all that hard…you just have to make sure that you don't get killed…"

Gannon said as Link shot him a dark glare toward him.

"Not that you _ass_!"

Link cursed as the gerudo smirked at him with amusement.

"Did you have to make a scene back at the Inn!"

Link half yelled as Gannon laughed out loud.

"It was funny! And you'll thank me one day!"

He said with a grin as Link noticed a Stalfos rise from the ground from the corner of his eye.

"I will _not_ thank you!"

Link said as the Stalfo's lunged for him as he narrowly blocked the attack with his shield.

"Alright whatever."

Gannon said as he cooled his amusement and to another Stalfos that was charging him. He blocked the attack with his right sword and then stabbed with his left sword.

"Gannon…their Skeletons…"

Link said as he swung his sword at the head of the stalfos he was fighting against. His blade hit the skull dead on and sent it flying across the field.

"I know that!"

Gannon said as he ripped his blade upward through the sternum then through the head. Meanwhile Link watched the Stalfos who he had just _beheaded _fumble about the field searching for its lost head.

"Link!"

Gannon called toward the blonde, pulling him from his distraction to glance toward the gerudo. As he looked toward Gannon, he noticed another Stalfos was about to lunge for him. Link narrowly dogged the skeleton's rusted sword as he took a jump backwards.

"Thanks."

Link called as Gannon kicked the Stalfos he had been fighting off of his blade while jamming his free scimitar into a skull of another.

"No problem, but don't count on it to happen again!"

Gannon said as he jogged up to the haylian to cover his back.

"You need to keep your eyes open at all times while in combat, you never know where the enemy will strike."

The gerudo explained further as Link gave the taller man a brief glance as he blocked the Stalfos' attact with his shield.

"You sure do know a lot about fighting…"

Link commented as he heard Gannon's swords cross blades with yet another stafos.

"Well…the Gerudo may be widely known to be a people of thieves but we are also a people of warriors."

The man said beaming with pride; so much that Link could feel it radiating from the gerudo. This however gave him a feeling of loss. He knew that he was a Haylian, but other than his race he had no knowledge of his people. But should that really matter?

**XXXX**

"Whats eating you?"

Gannon asked as he dropped his weapons onto the floor with a load clatter, not really caring for the courtesy of silence that the other hotel guest expected. Link however gave the taller red head a confused look as he quietly placed his belongings in an open chair.

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde asked as he removed his cloak and draped it over the chair.

"I'm talking about the fight with the stalfos just now. You were doing fine and then you started to phase out."

The gerudo explained as the haylian ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he sighed.

"I don't know…"

He muttered as the tanned man gave him a quick glare as he watched the seventeen year old sit down on his bed. At this, Gannon walked up in front of the blonde and squatted to where he was looking at the haylian directly in the eyes. It took Gannon just a moment to find his words as he was mesmerized but Link's bright blue eyes, he found them to be even more beautiful than the most prized sapphire in all of the Gerudo Desert.

"You do know…"

Gannon said as Link looked at him oddly.

"You know what made you phase out, and phasing out while in combat can get you killed, whatever it was that was on your mind Link, you need to push it out of your mind while in combat. You can always think about it later."

Gannon said as Link nodded slowly at him. This made Gannon grin a bit and he stood up after allowing it to spread to the corners of his mouth. As he walked over to his side of the room he paused as his grin turned into a sly smile.

"By the way…"

Gannon started as he felt Link's odd stare in his back.

"Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

The gerudo said. Gannon then imagined the Haylian's face to flush red as a pillow it his back.

"You _ass_! Go to bed!"

Link yelled at him as Gannon burst out into a fit of laughter. Flirting with the haylian was turning out to be a rather fun game and a great way to end his day.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author Notes:**

Just to make one person happy, I had to go back through the past chapers and correct a spelling…

Pain…

Anyway, yeah…Gannon will now be referred to an _ass _by Link from time to time… yep…

Also, wanted to make this chapter longer but guess not, but you still got to see how Link learns how to use his sword. He is taught by Gannon, and since I don't want to keep writing this for the next 3 or so chapters, the next will have a fast forward and I can finally write about the first guardian :D

MyReflectionWolf


End file.
